Teth-Adam (New Earth)
Real Name: Teth Adam, Theo Adam Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: Mighty Adam, Khem-Adam Other Current Aliases: None. Status Occupation: Occupation unknown Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: Society of Villains, JSA, Injustice Society Base of Operations: Khandaq Origin Shazam's original champion, Black Adam now exists in the present. Place of Birth: Khandaq Known Relatives: Shiruta(wife, deceased), Gon and Hurut (sons, deceased) Theo Adam (descendant, currently in control of his body), Sarah Primm (descendant, Theo's sister) First Appearance: The Marvel Family #1 (Fawcett Comics), Shazam! The New Beginning (first DC appearance), The Power of Shazam (current origin and history) History Teth-Adam, a native of the Middle Eastern kingdom of Khandaq, lived during the reign of the ancient Egyptian Pharoah Rameses II. He impressed one of the high priests (the wizard Shazam) with his good deeds. The wizard had the young man brought before him, and ordered him to speak his name. Teth-Adam did so, and was transformed into Mighty-Adam, a superhero possessing the powers of Shu, Heru, Amon, Zehuti, Aton, and Mehen. Mighty-Adam was a success as a hero for Egypt, but his service kept him away from his wife, Shiruta, and his sons Gon and Hurut. Adam's homeland was destroyed and his family killed by the evil priest Ahk-ton using the Orb of Ra A disparaged Adam continued to serve in Rameses' court, and allied himself with Prince Khufu (later Hawkman). At this time, he met three travelers from the future: Hawkgirl, Mr. Terrific, and Captain Marvel. Adam felt relieved that his legacy would continue through Marvel, and thought highly of his future counterpart. With the help of these visitors and the wizard Nabu. Adam was able to capture Ahk-ton, whom he killed as retribution for murdering Adam's family. Adam returned to Khandaq and forcefully overthrew the government present there, and appointed himself ruler. The wizard Shazam was made aware of all of these events and, thinking Adam had been corrupted by Blaze, unleashed a powerful spell. He trapped Adam's soul and powers within a powerful scarab rendering Adam's de-powered body, now several hundred years old, into a withered corpse. Shazam then buried both the body and the scarab in the tomb of Rameses II, where he had planned for it to remain for all eternity. In death, the former hero was referred to as "Khem-Adam" ("Black Adam"). Disillusioned by what he perceived as Adam's betrayal, Shazam went several millennia before appointing a second champion to fight evil in his name. Years later Rameses II's tomb was excavated by the Batsons under the orders of the Sivana Federation. Adam's descendant Theo murdered the Batsons after finding the scarab. Suspecting something was odd, his sister Sarah had Mary Batson adopted by the Bromfields to keep her away from Theo. When Theo saw Billy Batson as Captain Marvel, he realized the power and said Shazam, and Black Adam. The two battled, with Shazam temporarily removing Adam's ability to speak. This was undone by the evil Blaze, and Adam later spent time in deep space. Black Adam joined the JSA after claiming he had rid himself of Theo Adam's evil influence. Captain Marvel joined the JSA as well, wanting to keep an eye on him. Johnny Sorrow removed a malignant brain tumor in Adam's head, and Black Adam joined the Injustice Society. He soon betrayed them so the JSA could defeat them. Black Adam left the JSA after Kobra was allowed to live. He formed his own team, executed Kobra, and once again overthrew Khandaq's government. The JSA intervened. After a battle, Black Adam was allowed to retain control of Khandaq as long as he stayed within its borders. He and the Feithers began to rebuild the war-torn country. Black Adam has joined the Society of Villains to protect Khandaq (or so he claims). During the Spectre's attack on magical beings, Atom Smasher was killed, but Adam was able to revive him with magical lightning. Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Eye colour unknown Hair: Black Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Black Adam can switch to Theo Adam's body by saying SHAZAM. He possesses: *Stamina of Shu *Swiftness of Heru (also known as Horus)--superspeed, flight *Strength of Amon (Ra) *Wisdom of Zehuti (Thoth) *Power of Aton *Courage of Mehen Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * None Trivia * Recommended Readings * The Power of Shazam *JSA: Black Reign Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Living Characters